Modern computer systems frequently employ a combination of local and remote systems, resources and storage, distributing processing and storage across the system entities and sending requests for resources between the system entities. Because local and remote system elements may have different authorization and authentication systems, administrators of such systems may have to manage a plurality of accounts and credentials to allow users access to the resources provided by the distributed system. Different approaches to managing the resources may also be required, depending on whether the resource is located on the customer premises (or locally), whether the resource is located at a computing resource service provider (or remotely) or whether the resource is located in a combination of both locally and remotely.